With development and progress of a Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD Display) technology, a liquid crystal display device has replaced a cathode ray tube display device to become a mainstream display device in a daily display field.
Currently, in order to continuously improve quality of an image displayed by the liquid crystal display device, its resolution is constantly improved, seeking to provide a more clear and vivid display picture for a consumer. The resolution is defined as the number of pixel units per inch in the liquid crystal display device. The higher the resolution, the greater the number of the pixel units per inch, so that a size of the pixel unit in each liquid crystal display device is smaller and smaller, and further, a distance between pixel electrodes in two adjacent pixel units is smaller and smaller. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a pixel electrode 10 is supplied with a certain operating voltage, interference occurs to an electric field between two adjacent pixel electrodes 10 (as illustrated by an arrow in the diagram), so that the quality of the display picture is affected.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when it is only required that liquid crystal molecules 12 corresponding to a certain pixel unit (marked as a) deflect while liquid crystal molecules 12 corresponding to the other pixel unit (marked as b) do not deflect, an interval between the pixel unit a and the pixel unit b is very small, so that interference occurs to the electric field between the two adjacent pixel electrodes 10, and as a result, liquid crystal molecules 12 between the pixel unit a and the pixel unit b, and the corresponding liquid crystal molecules 12 of the pixel unit b close to an edge of the pixel unit a deflect, so that phenomena such as color mixing and light leakage occur to the adjacent pixel units in the liquid crystal display device, which affects a display effect of the liquid crystal display device.